Don't expect much
by lorenlight
Summary: So Denis ends up in Naruto's world awesome right?... Well maybe if she would stop passing out when she sees shikamaru, as well as saying she'd rape Naruto and have a nosebleed meeting Gaara. All the while saving the world. Dreams do come true! Gaaraxoc


**So even I hate the cliche story line of someone being transported into an anime world. However when I was walking I was like totally inspired and I thought the story was funny. So I hope you** **enjoy!**

Her eyes blinked lazily as she look up through the tree line. Now the last thing she remembered was sitting in her bed. She had been reading a book, well trying to, when she sort of rolled her way off the edge of the bed and was technically dally off when she was encompassed but a black hole. Now as she sat on the grass bedding she had to admit she was confused, logically her bed wasn't that far off the floor. She had fallen off quite a plethora of times and she had gotten hurt. But she had to be dreaming. Perhaps she had passed out and she was dreaming perhaps she had mastered time travel. Either way she clearly wasn't in her room anymore. She decided that sitting though was pointless and so bringing herself to her feet she looked around. So assuming she time traveled (cause that was significantly cooler than dreaming) she had to be in the past because there was so much foliage. But then again she could have been dropped in the center of a dense forest.

"Good to see your conscious, Denis Powell"

Denis turned around to see a young boy he couldn't have been older then 9. Dressed in all black that contrasted his pale skin and dark blue eyes but matching his charcoal hair. He was remarkably cute andDenis could see him becoming quite a looker.

"You are?"

the boy smiled as he leaned against a tree watching her with amused eyes,

"Kumatsu, and I'm the one who brought you here"

Denis was definitely confused. Who did this brat think he was?

"An author of a particular story once made a wish that his story would come true and that wish was fulfilled unfortunately as the author was writing a new arc and creating a grand conflict he became unable to continue writing."

Denis was tempted to walk away. Did this kid do this regularly? Like seriously who just comes out of no where and just starts talking? she had no idea what he was going on about but at this point she had nothing better to do then go with the flow.

"What happened to him?"

eyes downcast the boy sighed,

"he died"

they sat in silence and honestly Denis was about to lose her mind.

"soooooo what does that have to do with me?"

the boy Kumatsu looked back up at her smiling.

"the author apparently met you"

denise cocked a brow, but the boy continued with a smile,

"he apparently liked you enough to make a character based on you."

denis blushed cooing in happiness

"that's so sweet!"

"no he was a pervert"

the boy deadpanned Denise frowned

"Okay... But that doesn't explain anything"

the boy scratched the back of his head,

"as I said the guy made a conflict a pretty big one at that and the hero was the character he based on you."

fdenis still didn't get it and obviously the kid was catching on

"he died, before he could finish... "

He scowled at the continued blankness on her face. And she got it in theory but realistically she was still confused why she was here (wherever that was)

"I liked the guy and I don't want his world to disappear! So I had to recreate his character with the person he based it on and that was you!"

okay now he was speaking her language what otaku didn't want to hear that she was going to save the world awesome sauce to the max!

"Alright! So I stop evil, save the world, go through a totally awesome love drama with some totally hot guy and then go home to write my story and continue the authors legacy! I'm game!"

denise fist pumped but the energy quickly died down when she saw Kumatsu was not smiling,

"actually you can't go home"

her eyes bulged

"your going to stay her so you can settle down and get married-"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT!?"

"GAHHH!"

denis had the brat in a headlock

"That's not how the story goes!"

"yea well bringing you here was already bad! I can't send you back!"

Denis tossed the boy angrily not caring that he fell roughly on the ground.

"your an idiot"

she scowled but he was unfazed. Denise could barely comprehend the best thing that could happen to her was now the last thing that would happen to here, she was stuck here and she still didn't know where here was!

"who was the author anyway I don't think I've met many but I can't think of anyone that would cause all this trouble."

kumatsu smiled as if just waiting for her to ask,

"kishimoto"

her jaw dropped THE CREATOR OF NARUTO! So this was-

"this is the graphic novel he made called NARUTO"

Denis fell to the floor

"allow this humble human to apologize I can die happy now"

The boy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"anyway because he wrote part of the character you do exist here so your just going to be filling in the blanks and solving the issues"

she wasn't paying attention,

"just you wait Naruto I SHALL BARE YOUR CHILD! No I SHALL BARE ALL OF THE MALES CHILDREN HAHAHAHAHA!"

kumatsu looked away in disgust. But then remembered something and pulled a packet of paper out of nowhere.

"Here, this is your story line."

Denis calmed down as she took the packet 'Alice Hinagami' she skimmed through it realizing it was quite detailed with her past and hobbies.

"I don't know how you expect me to become someone completely different. This isn't me. I'm not even a ninja!"

kumastu sighed he felt he was going to be doing that a lot with this human.

"When I brought you here I technically fit you in a half done she'll that was already created for you which is why you can go back everything that was written is not applicable to you"

another cocked eyebrow told him she didn't get it.

"For example in there it said you practiced precision and accuracy"

with a flick of his wrist Denis watched a Kunai appear out of nowhere,

"here"

he said tossing the dangerous weapon carelessly to her

"throw it at that tree"

Denise looked at the weapon wide eyed before she turned on the child

"ARE TOU CRAZY!? LOOK HOW SHARP THIS THING IS!"

"just do it"

denise bit her lip but relaxed her body extra tension would probably hurt herself. With an exhale she shifted the Kumasi in her hand the weight didn't seem unfamiliar but she didn't want to over think this. If he was saying that her body belonged to the world it should theoretically be able to do this and with that last thought and a flick of her wrist the kunai soared cutting through the air and landing professionally in the tree. Kumatsu smirked. This would work he wasn't entirely sure what would happen bring her in but without her chaos would ensue and he couldn't bear to watch that. Nor could he beat to watch her shaking her butt while screaming victoriously like a psycho. But he would have to deal with it as long as she cooperated.

"By the way do you have a favorite character?"

Denise stopped whatever that butt shaking was and contemplated the comment for a minute,

"well I used to like kakashi but he got to weird for me, assume is totally not my type. I wouldn't mind raping Naruto but I suppose I'd have to go with Gaara he's so hot!"

kumatsu regretted he asked

"you were going to end up with kiba but since the story was never complete I suppose you have freedom in that regard"

"kiba?"

she had to have selective hearing

"is that because I told him I like dogs"

She went off on a tangent and he knew he was running out of time.

"anyway I won't be with you the entire time if fact if I can help it you won't see me ever"

Denise paused her mind rant

"wait so you bring me here and then you're going to ditch me!"

"yea"

the kid shrugged

"even I don't know what the future holds I'm just making sure it's not destored everything after this is your choices although..."

he walked over to her and stopped in front of her. She wasn't tall to begin with 5'1 but he was definitely shorter with an innocent smile he smacked her forehead secretly please when she fell backward holding her forehead

"YOU LITTLE BRAT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"sorry but while your here no one can know the truth."

the little bastard didn't look sorry and she was tempted to pay him back when he turned to leave.

"Wait are you seriously leaving!? What am I supposed to do?!"

he gave a smug look over his shoulder

"all you have to do is solve the conflict. If your asking what you should do first. Then read that packet after all based on it you were headed to konaha"

and just like that he disappeared and Denise was left sitting on the ground a red spot forming on her forehead.

seriously?


End file.
